


What Catherine Saw

by Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter



Series: The Duke and Catherine Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work, The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter/pseuds/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter
Summary: A chapter in Catherine's life.





	What Catherine Saw

As a child, your parents tell you about life skills. Well, what would they say to you if you told them you saw someone who can be anywhere or anyone? They’d be surprised.

My name’s Catherine. I was born in Doriathan. Tarewek, a man with long black hair, and Melina, a woman with red hair and green eyes and a matching dress and a diadem, my parents, are the rulers.

One day, as a child of eight, I was playing in the garden on my own. There was a wall and an archway and a woman with black hair, brown eyes and she wore earrings and a blue dress was standing in the archway.

“Hello,” I said to the woman.

“Hello,” the woman said back to me. “Beware of danger.”

“What kind of danger?” I asked. Doriathan was protected by a barrier that my mother had created long ago.

“The danger that will come soon. You will meet someone who is not of your people. We’ll meet again.” The woman disappeared.

I wondered who she was talking about. I thought about the woman’s words as I went about my day in a grove wondering around. Who was this woman? Who was she talking about? When will I meet her again? What danger did she mean? I told my parents about it.

“Try not to worry too much,” my mother said. “Let the future take care of itself.”

“Your mother’s right,” said my father. “As for the woman who spoke to you, we will try to figure out who it is.”

“Thanks, Daddy.” I smiled.

*** 

Years later, in 1994, I met up with my friend Ursula, who was alike to me except she had black hair and dark clothing, at the ruins of a castle. We were both sixteen.

“Everything ok?” she asked.

“Yeah,” I responded. “What are we doing here?”

“We are here to have some fun whilst it’s still night.”

At the water’s edge, a white unicorn stood nearby. When it saw us, it approached. I recognised the horned horse as Greta Hemsworth, the ancestor of Nimueh Connor.

“Hello, Catherine and Ursula.” Unicorn-Greta nickered. “What do you want to do?”

“Get creative. Use magic,” said Ursula.

“That’d be fun,” I agreed.

The three of us approached the water. Extending a hand, Ursula conjured a horse.

“Cool!” exclaimed Unicorn-Greta. “Your turn, Catherine.”

Like the rays of the sun, an aura radiated from me. “How’s Gwen?”

“She’s doing great. She’s staying with Aragon.”

“Glad to hear that.”

After the fun, we returned home and went to sleep. That night I dreamt I was at James Roe’s house. James had dark blond hair and light blue eyes. He was charming with his dazzling smile.

“What can I do to help you?” James said.

“Do you think you will come to the party?” I said.

“I might do. When is it?”

“Tomorrow evening.”

“Ok. Tomorrow evening.”

I woke up and flung off the covers before getting ready for breakfast. I opened the curtains and changed clothes before heading to the hall.

***     

“Are you excited about this evening?” my friend Charisma asked by the waterfall where I met her after breakfast. Charisma wore a light green dress and had cascading brown hair down to her waist.

“Who else is coming?” I remembered that there was to be a party, but decided to answer Charisma’s question with my own.

“Well, Diane is going with Gwen. They are going to meet up with Nimueh and Greta. Gwaine is taking his family.”

“Do you think that Lilith will attend?” asked Daisy, another friend of mine. Like Charisma, she wore a dress. Her hair was black and in ringlets.

I nodded. Lilith was a sorceress known for going nude and she had auburn hair and a snake. She could take the form of either a man or a woman. “I spoke to her and she said she’ll go in her glad rags.”

“That’s fine,” commented Charisma. “Are you ok?” she asked, noticing my concern.

“Do you know a woman with black hair and wears a blue dress?”

“She is Destiny. Why do you ask?”

“Years ago, I met a woman with black hair wearing a blue dress. Do you think she is Destiny?”

“Yes. Talk to Malcolm. He’ll help.”

“Thanks. Catch you later.” I orbed out and into the Prowling Panther and sat at a stool in front of the bar. “Hi, Lucas.”

“Hi.” Lucas, a black three-headed dragon, turned around.

“Who’s Destiny?”

“Destiny is a sorceress. She can perceive people’s destinies.”

“Hi.” Malcolm, a golden two-headed dragon and owner of the Prowling Panther, walked up to me. “Did you see her?”

“As a child. She told me something. She said about impending doom and me meeting someone and that I will see her again.”

“Did Destiny happen to mention what the doom was, who the someone was and when you will see her again?”

I shook my head. “How’s Timbiya?”

“Losing him to Zgtozata was awful,” Lucas said tearfully. “I had mourned for his goodness that was stolen from me, but Timbiya’s alright now. The enemy won’t go near him, knowing now that Timbiya is his downfall along with the Chosen One.”

“Who is the Chosen One? Could they help defeat the darkness?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want anything?” Malcolm asked me.

“Lasagne and a glass of water, please,” I answered politely.

Malcolm waved a hand and the food and drink I had ordered appeared in front of me. “Good luck with finding Destiny.”

“Thanks, guys.” I paid for the meal and said farewell.

The party that everyone was talking about was held at Aragon’s palace. Aragon was a green and yellow dragon with a diamond shaped jewel on his chest and a circle jewel on his forehead. His brothers, Maliss, Gwaine and Lancelot, had circle jewels and diamonds jewels on the same places, only they were different colours.

“My friends,” Aragon announced, “it is an honour that you can join us tonight. We hope that you enjoy yourselves and have a good time.”

There was a round of applause. Everyone resumed talking and drinking.

Gwaine, one of Aragon’s brothers who was silver and wore a chainmail breastplate, came up to me. “Are you enjoying the party?”

“Yes, my lord. I am,” I answered.

After the party, Melina watched from her bedroom window. “A man will come and he will not be of this world. He will be a companion of Archonian, tall and wear a brown leather jacket. He’s known for being the strong, silent type. He will be the one to breach the barrier around Doriathan. The darkness looming enemy Zgtozata will fear him. He will fall in love with the princess.”

“If this man is a companion of Archonian, he won’t be a threat.” Tarewek picked up a banana. “‘He will fall in love with the princess’?”

“Yes.” My mother nodded. “Catherine will love him back.”

I knocked on the door to my parents’ room. “Is everything alright?”

“I made a prophecy,” said my mother.

“You did? What about?” I knew my mother as someone who could make wise decisions.

“Someone will come by himself. Someone who Zgtozata himself will fear.” My mother sat at a desk and started writing.

“Who are you writing to?” my father asked.

“My brother,” my mother answered after she looked up.

I nodded. My uncle, like my mother, had long red hair and two wolves that he slept with. He sometimes visited Doriathan.

“Alright.”

That night, I thought of my mother’s words? Who was it, out of Archonian’s companions? Who was he?

I spoke with Lucas after breakfast under a tree. He knew what I was talking about, as he nodded. “So you will meet someone who is not from around here. He will be different from other men, yet he will look like one,” Lucas said.

“Do you know who it could be?” I asked, hopeful.

“No,” responded Lucas, shaking his heads. “I’d have thought it would be someone like young James Roe. I hope it would be someone who you can envision a future with.”

“I don’t wish to end up like Callisto from mythology.” I knelt down.

“Do you think a man will come to you as a woman?”

“Zeus/Jupiter morphed into Artemis/Diana to seduce Callisto. Maybe the same thing could happen to us.” I imagined what it would have been like to have been in Callisto’s situation. I visualised myself in a grove alone and then waking up and hearing the voice of Artemis/Diana before yielding to her kisses, which aren’t the ones a chaste woman would give, and realising that it was actually Zeus/Jupiter in disguise, knowing that I took a vow of chastity and as a way to get close to me.

“You have a point, princess. Unless you have True Sight, you can’t be sure who is a shapeshifter and who is your friend, because the former could be the latter.” Lucas took me to see the statues of Eros/Cupid and Psyche from Greek mythology.

The sculpture of Cupid sat on one knee on top of a rock and held Psyche by her head. Psyche reached up to Cupid and had her hands on his head. She let her head hang back and they were about to engage in a kiss. Her long hair reached all the way to the ground. She had a cloth wrapped around her lower body.

“I have a feeling you would greet your beloved this way,” Lucas’s left head said.

I turned around. “In what way?”

“I can picture the scenery: you reclining on the grass, peacefully dozing or awake and thinking and then your beloved appears above you and you two do the same pose as Eros/Cupid and Psyche. Like the myth of Callisto.”

“How are you, guys?” a voice asked.

It was James Roe.

“We’re good.”

“Same. Did you see What We Did and Running For Your Love?”

“Classic. The actions were performed really well and you stayed in character.”

“Totally,” agreed Lucas.

“Thanks guys.” James smiled.

***      

The following year, in 1995, there was another party. I was standing by the window, looking out at the palace garden.

Razanola, one of the men at the party, joined me. “How you doing?” He reminded me of Alex Krycek with his hair and eyes.

I faced him. “I’m alright,” I answered. “You?”

“Not too bad. Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go horse-riding on Saturday. I will respect if you refuse.”

“I would like to. What time shall we meet up?”

“Eleven o’clock. By the palace gates.”

“Ok. Enjoy the rest of your evening.” Razanola left.

I waited for him with two horses – a chestnut and palomino – by the palace gate.

We rode to a nearby orchard and had the apples we had picked for lunch. We gave some to the horses, which they gratefully took from our hands.

Before going our separate ways, on the way back, Razanola handed me a video of Sleeping Beauty by Jetlag Productions. “If you do find someone, I hope that he treats you kindly and like an equal.”

“Thanks, Razanola.” I gave him one of the Beanie Babies. Daisy the cow.

“Don’t worry; I’ll take care of Daisy.” Razanola moved Daisy’s hand to do an imitation of waving and I laughed.

“By the way, your name suits you as ‘in command’. Would you say you were a born leader?”

“If I were a leader, I wouldn’t make the mistakes that Zgtozata made.”

“His name, Zgtoa, used to mean ‘tall and strong’. Now as Zgtozata, it means ‘darkness looming’. Especially when he used to look like Gaston from _Beauty and the Beast_ , who was a jerk on the outside as he was on the inside, even saying something sexist like ‘Belle is mine!’”

“Yeah,” Razanola agreed. “That prophecy that Melina told you, do you have an idea on who it could be?”

“Mother told me that it will be a man and he will not be of this world. He will be a companion of Archonian, tall and wear a brown leather jacket. He’s known for being the strong, silent type. He will be the one to breach the barrier around Doriathan. The darkness looming enemy Zgtozata will fear him. He will fall in love with the princess. He will fall in love with me?”

“Seems like it,” said Razanola. He smiled. “If you meet him, he must be lucky to have a princess like you because you are one. See you soon.” 

“Farewell.” I waved. I hurried upstairs to my bedroom to watch him leave from my bedroom window.

Razanola looked up and waved back before leaving.

*** 

In the forest of Doriathan, I was with Ursula by the brook, in 1996.

“What do you want to do in the future?” Ursula asked.

“I’d like to continue on video editing,” I said. “What about you?”

“Book writing.” Ursula noticed a doe taking a drink from the stream. “Look, Cat. It’s a doe.”

I looked at what she saw. “You’re right. It’s a doe.”

We got close to the doe and petted her. The doe looked at us with innocent eyes – typical of the deer kind.

“You want to know who the someone your mother mentioned to you is.”

“Yeah.” I stood up and looked into the distance. “My mother mentioned something to my father, which made it more confusing.”

“What did she say?”

“She said, ‘A man will come and he will not be of this world. He will be a companion of Archonian, tall and wear a brown leather jacket. He’s known for being the strong, silent type. He will be the one to breach the barrier around Doriathan. The darkness looming enemy Zgtozata will fear him. He will fall in love with the princess’.”

Ursula smiled. “Interesting.”

“What?”

“Who do you think it could be?”

“Razanola said that he hoped it will be one of Archonian’s companions who will be kind and treat me like an equal.”

“I hope for the same thing. Anyone who doesn’t treat you the way they want to be treated don’t deserve to be with you.”

“Thanks.” I got to my feet. “What do you think he will look like, the man from the prophecy?”

“I don’t know. Gorgeous, cute.”

“Yeah. He could be kind-hearted. Looks don’t matter to me. Since Mother said he will be a companion of Archonian, it can’t be Archonian himself. It can’t be Gorlock as a) he has a wife – Laura, and b) he is 48, which is 28 years difference from me. If you had to choose between a good-looking Jerkass and a not-so-handsome Nice Guy, who would you choose?”

“The latter.”

Before leaving, I said goodnight to Ursula and returned to my bedroom where my bed was waiting for me. I climbed under the covers and snuggled down to sleep.    

The next day, as I got ready to go out, I spoke to Leafeon. Leafeon was a mammalian, quadruped Pokémon whose body was tan with dark brown paws. He had several green sprouts growing all over him with the longest one on his head, in front of four tan tufts of fur. Leafeon’s ears and tail had a leafy appearance. He had brown eyes and a small, brown nose.

“Leafeon!” said Leafeon.

“I’m going to the beach. I’ll be back in the afternoon.” I kissed his forehead and left my bedroom.

Who knew that I would find someone, who looked like the Bounty Hunter from the _X-Files_?


End file.
